


rock, paper, scissors

by babyruthe



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyruthe/pseuds/babyruthe
Summary: Cody Anderson left his small town near the west coast to another slightly larger town in the Ontario province where he'll be attending as a junior at Wawanaka High. ;0





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> beware this is my first fic, thus the horrible summary and if i have any grammar mistake don't be scared to tell me!! i hope you like it ;00

I stare at structure in front of me. A large building full of teen angst and anxiety, high school. I would have stayed gawking at it all day if my mom didn’t force me into the school. You see, I’ll be starting as a junior at Wawanakwa High this year. It sucks I had to leave the boys in the Einstein Fan Club without a president but you know life happens. Heh. 

My mom tugs on my sleeve, dragging me through the long empty halls. Class must have already started, not that I’m complaining, I rather not have a bunch of kids I’ve never seen before watch me get dragged around by my mom. 

My mom is a lawyer and loves to be very punctual. She got exasperated with me this morning because I woke up _too late._ Although I woke up only thirty minutes after her and it was Mimi’s large breakfasts that made us late but she wants to blame on it. And I guess lecturing me the whole car ride here wasn’t enough because she started ranting on how junior is the most important year of high school, the year colleges look at the most like I haven’t heard the same thing a thousand times before. Look, I love my mom but sometimes she’s _way_ too much. 

We made it to the main office in no time. At least she’s good at direction or the lecturing could have been longer. A large, wide-built man sat at a desk that was awfully small for him. He wore a salmon button down with a purple tie. My mom talks to man, he only replies in short responses and grunts. My mom isn’t really getting anywhere, I’m sure to hear her complaining to Mimi about this tonight. 

A girl exits the smaller office behind the man with small desk. There’s a sign by the door, _Chris McLean, Principal._ The rugged man also had a similar sign on his desk, _Chef Hatchet, Assistant Principal._ Oh dang, his name is Chef! That’s so cool. I give a small chuckle to his name which I thought no one heard but the girl who just left the principal’s office looks at me questioningly. 

She looks me up and down before walking up to me. She has short straight brown hair and wore nice looking clothes, a bit too fancy in my opinion but she’s hella cute. Time for my iconic lady charm. “Hey,” I said bring up a finger gun, girls total dig that. She looks at me kinda amused, heck yeah! I mean she did roll her eyes but I didn’t get turned down yet.

“I’m Courtney,” the girl retorts, “and sorry to break it to you but I have a boyfriend.” She offers her hand, I shake her hand. “Cody, but my friends call me the Codemeister.” I lift an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I’m not calling you that.” Darn.

To add to my pain, my mom thought now would be the _perfect_ time to greet Courtney. “Hey bean, making friends already” She really had to bring up my **_bean nickname._** I give her a strained smile and a “yeah mom.” But I don’t think Courtney noticed or cares, thank god!

My mom and Courtney really hit it off, apparently she wants to be a lawyer and was asking for advice. I just stood there awkwardly for about 5 minutes while they were chatting. One point I looked at the assistant principal, Chef, he gave me a weird toothy smile. Now I know we both have tooth gaps, that’s cool I guess.

“Well kiddo I need to go to work, Courtney is gonna show you around.” My mom said as she gave me a small pat on my shoulder, “Have fun, have a good first day.” 

“Thanks mom,” I remarked. I watched her walk out of the office and turn back to Courtney.

“Ready to go, _bean._ "


	2. old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I started the 2nd chapter soon after the 1st was posted but then I didn't write for a few day and when I looked back at what I wrote it was trash :') so I rewrote it and it's way better and longer so you don't have to thank me

“Ready to go, bean.” I glare at Courtney, she has a big smirk on her face. I guess she did hear my awful nickname. “Ugh,” I sighed, “please don’t call me that.”

She lets out a small chuckle, “As the president of the welcoming committee, it’s my duty to give you a tour of the school. Is there any place you would like to see?” She asked bluntly. She’s all business, that’s for sure.

I think about it for a second, “the only thing I really care about is the cafeteria and the library. Not to brag but I was a library helper at my old school since 7th grade.” She gives me a blank stare, I guess she’s not impressed.

“The library is at the other end of the school, so let's go to the cafeteria,” she proposed. Thus we start our short trek to the cafeteria. We pass a few classrooms until we work our way to the end of the school.

As I look pass the brunette, I can see a large room encased in glass up ahead. It must be the cafeteria. It looked bigger than the one at my old school but that’s the only good change. I'm not even there yet.

We enter the lunchroom. The first thing you notice, the smell. It’s so pungent, the second you open the door it hits your nose with a wave of weird meat and musty kids. Gross. The tables were a lopsided and some of the seats were a different color. Reds, greens and yellows sprinkled into the usual muted blue seats. There’s even a bear mural thing on one of the wider walls. 

At least they didn’t have a praying goat like at my old school. Private schools are kinda weird.

Courtney looks at me expectedly, “Got any questions?” 

“You guys really like your bears.”

She laughs at that. “Yeah the principal wants us to show our school spirit more and thought a bear painting would work.”

The type a girl glances at her watch. “Hey so the bell is going to ring soon, let's stay here.” 

So we make our way to the nearest table and sat on the wonky and frankly very uncomfortable chairs. 

We sit in a slightly unbearable silence and then there’s a **_ring!_**

Classes started opening up. Tired students emerge from their first class of the day.

Across the cafeteria is the gym, I saw a glimpse of it on our way in but I didn’t notice the considerable size of students inside. A good amount of them didn’t even realize me and Courtney, even if they did they didn’t focus on me. Until this one dude in way too much red excitedly points me out.

A brunch of their judgy eyes gawk at me. I wanna look back and begin to learn my soon to be fellow classmates but I feel weird looking so I look at Courtney. She’s writing in a small notebook. I didn’t realize she brought a book with her. 

While she’s preoccupied, I look back to the gym. Most of the students have cleared out but a few stragglers remained. I watched as a trio of students exit the gym. The first thing I notice is how.. um, large, to put it nicely, the guy in the middle is. To his right a smaller, tanned guy with a sweater vest and to his left a girl with really curly orange hair. She looks exactly like my childhood friend, Izzy! It must be her! She said she went to this school.

I try to remember our last conversation, about a month or two ago. I was sad to be moving but at least she moved to the same city a few years back. She was talking about something… I remember she was really nonchalant about its was important.. Right! Her new boyfriend Owen. From the few details I remember, the guy in the middle must be him. 

I look back a Courtney, she’s still writing. I’m pretty sure she won’t mind if I leave real quick. I mutter a small “be right back” and slip out of the cafeteria. 

I face the trio. Izzy was explaining something to the boys, her hands ecstatic. I make my way to the group, my pace slowly quickening. 

“Izzy!” Said girl turns to the source, her face sour from confusion. But it rapidly grew into joy as she bounded towards me. Her arms extending, ready to embrace the small boy, “Cody!”

Izzy spun me around a few too many times. When I was finally freed I had to lean on the wild girl for support, my legs slightly wobbly. Once I maintained my balance enough, I share a warm smile with her.

“Oh, Cody! I have so much to show you! The park and the movie theater, Ooo and don’t forget my house, and my favorite spot in gym- are you in my gym class? You better be or imma fight that Courtney, I don’t like her. Too bossy.”

“You don’t like anyone,” the smaller boy from earlier retorted.

“Hey, hey, hey not true.” Izzy looked a bit displeased in the dude. “I like you and big O and Cody!”

The larger one, Owen, looked to me. “So you’re Cody. You’re so small.” He paused for a few seconds before his face lit up. “You’re Noah-sized!”

“I love being used as a unit of measurement,” the visibly annoyed boy deadpanned. I look at the boy in question, “Hey, I'm guessing you’re Noah?” Only giving a slight nod as an answer, he seems um.. fun.

Going back to Izzy, she was bouncing with excitement. She was rumbling on about “being happy her friends finally met and they can have fun adventures now.” Noah looked like he wanted to leave. He was lightly tapping his foot and glanced at his watch. “Miss Ellody won’t be happy if we’re late again,” he huffed.

He started dragging Owen away, the big guy waving his hand hastily. Before they turn the corner he blew a small kiss to Izzy.

“Sooo Codyyy,” she asked with a mere head tilt, “how are my friends? They’re the best right! Noah is kinda a Mr. Grumpy Pants but he’s nicer once you know him. And big O! Nicest person ever! Other then my cat’s veterinarian, she gives me treats every time I visit.” 

She probably could have gone on forever had the late bell not rung. Izzy wasn’t fazed at all, actually she was looking at herself in content. “Maybe I can switch with old Courtney over there and give you the tour instead?” As much as I love Izzy, I wouldn’t really want her to tour me around. 

In the distance I can hear weak _click clack_ and judging by Izzy’s grimace, Courtney is heading this way.

I turn around and face a mildly annoyed Courtney. “You should really tell me when you’re leaving, you might run into crazies like her.” 

Izzy, unaffected by the comment, grins menacingly. “He is actually my friend, we’ve known each other since we were wee babies.” She wraps her hand around my shoulder, because I wasn’t expecting it I tense up. “Isn’t that right Cody?” 

Just as I was beginning to loosen up and answer Izzy, Courtney scoops me from under her grasp. “Like the other time, where you _knew the new kid since birth,_ ” she countered with air quotes, “but he didn’t even know your name.” She looked pissed, oh dang. I know this is bad but I hope I witness a cat fight today, heh.

“Okay, so I may have mistaken him for someone else. We all make mistakes, Court!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Now I'm friends with him so basically it’s the same thing. And this time it’s for real, he came up to me!”

I try to tell Courtney that we actually are friends but I’m scared to interrupt her. I raise my hand, trying to get the overbearing girl’s attention but it caught Izzy’s instead. 

“Courtney shut up! Cody is trying to say something!” She whipped around and motioned for me to state my case. Courtney looked so irked, I swear I can see fumes coming out of her.

“I can say that me and Izzy actually are friends.” I meekly utter. 

Courtney cast me aside and asked me in hushed whispers, “Are you sure? I mean I understand if she paid you some money to lie or something?”

“While I can see Izzy doing that, I’m telling the truth.” 

She lets out an exasperated sigh, “If you say so.”

Izzy consumes me an a large hug. “See Miss Bossy, we are friends. So can I show him around!”

“What no.” Courtney quickly stated. “You would drag him all over the school.”

“But I’m apart of the welcoming committee too!” Izzy whined. Honesty that news is surprising to me, I’m not sure if she's the best candidate to welcome new students.

“That’s only because every student needs a club and you were kicked out of every other one.” OH, that explains it.

Izzy grumbled to herself. 

“Well let’s get going Cody. And Izzy don’t you have you a class to go to?” Courtney insisted. Izzy glared at girl, “Mayhaps but if you used that big brain of yours, you would know I have a study period right now.”

Courtney looked a bit flushed but didn’t respond to her. “Let’s go Cody.”

Izzy appeared to be proud of herself. Courtney begins to walk away, motioning for me to follow. I waved bye to Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the stuff i wrote is kinda cringy but it's in the perspective of cody and he a little cringy rat boy so i think it's fine  
> also if you don't like the idea of cody and izzy being childhood friends, the window is that way


	3. libraries and lunches

Courtney practically dragged me through the courtyard, up the stairs, and pass the glass door to the library.

A girl with large glasses rifling through some book sat at the front desk. She stopped the rapid skimming and greeted Courtney, “New student?” 

Courtney’s previously foul face was quickly exchanged for a peaceful welcome. “Yes. Cody, this is Miss Ellody, the librarian,” she explains. She reaches in her back pocket, garnering the small notebook from earlier. “I need to do something real quick, ask her any questions if you have any.”

I watch her disappear into the hall. I turn back to the librarian, “so, you’re the librarian huh?” 

“Yes. Courtney just told you.” she blankly informed me without looking up from her work.

“Heh... right I just meant you seem a bit young.”

“Oh, I’ve skipped quite a few grades and making the majority of my classes ap while in high school caused me to finish college in less than two years. It is amazing what a little brain work can do.” She looked up from her work, searching for a reaction. I’m a pretty expressive person so I’m sure she can clearly see my amazement. She looks pleased with herself.

“So, have any questions?”

Time to continue the Cody library helper tradition. “Are you looking for helpers in the library?”

Miss Ellody pondered for a second. “I’ve been a library helper before and I’m a fast learner,” I blurted out. She looked at me, “The only thing is..” Oh gosh oh no, the tradition is ruined. But then she continued, phew I guess God is really looking out for us gamers huh. “I already have helpers. It depends on then if they think more help or not.”

“Oh, well can you ask them?” 

“Sure but they’re out doing some work for me right now. But come back tomorrow at this time. Second hour is your free period, correct?”

I grab my schedule out of my pocket. Oops, it might have gotten a bit crumbled up. I flatten it out and search from my free period. “Yup, my free period is during second hour.”

“Okay, I’ll ask them tomorrow whenever you come in.”

“Thanks.” 

I awkwardly stand by her desk until Courtney returns. She asks for my schedule and looks disappointed in my wrinkled paper. She showing me the way to my classes. 

By the time we finished it’s midway through third hour, aka the period lunch is in. We make our way back to the lunch room. Then I spotted a familiar head of orange curls, I thank Courtney for all her help and make my way to Izzy. 

Izzy is recounting a story to Owen and a small boy wearing a helmet. I tap on her shoulder and she quickly spins around, “Cody!! So glad you’re here! Look there’s Owen, you know him.” Owen waves to me while Izzy jumps on the other boy. He looks very uncomfortable and I’m pretty sure he can’t carry her. “And my super smart friend, Jay!” 

Izzy hops off before Jay was squished so that’s good. Death on my first day at school is not cool. I’m about to greet to myself but then he tells me that his name is actually not Jay. “I’m Mickey, Jay is my brother,” the nervous boy corrected.

“Oopies!” Izzy didn’t look sorry.

I formally meet Mickey, “Hey I’m Cody, or if you’re cool you can call me the Codemeister.”

I guess the sick nickname worked because he looked impressed. I mean of course it worked, I’m hella cool. 

“Where’s your schedule?” Izzy asked. Before I can answer she starts searching my pocket, finding it herself. I’m pushing my pockets back in because Izzy reverted them as she loudly gasps. 

“We have class together right now! We can learn english together! Oh you’ll love our teacher, he’s so cool! He has a blog you know!” 

She rambled on about english class as we entered the food line. We grab our plates, ham sandwiches. Not the best meal I'll ever had, that’s for sure. And our group of four meet up with a familiar face. 

Right in front of me is a guy that looks exactly like Mickey but without the helmet. So I’m guessing that’s the brother they were talking about earlier. I give a smile as I sit down. “Hey I’m Cody and I’m new.”

He smiles back, “Jay. I noticed you and Mickey both have a tooth gap. That’s pretty cool. Did you get yours from falling down the stairs too?”

“No..” But dang that sounds painful. I was just born with mine and never fixed it. I must have not noticed at first but looking at him now I can see Mickey does have a gap similar to me, neat.

I spent most of my lunch with them. A girl with two large pigtails came by, she wore a lot of red. She came to ask Mickey a question about the homework. I don’t think I've seen a person turn red this fast. Once she leaves I tease, “That’s cute, little Mickey has a crush on pigtails.”

“Her name’s Kitty and she’s amazing!” His eyes lit up, “and smart and isn’t she pretty. I can’t believe she talks to me.”

I whisper to Jay, “does this happen often?”

“They talk about once maybe twice a week but he usually finds cute stories to tell us daily.”

“That’s cute. At least he’s dedicated.” What can I say, I’m a romantic.

“You can say that again.”

After chatting with my new friends and Owen had finished devouring three whole plates, the bell rang and me and Izzy headed to english.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a fuller chapter but it's setting up for bigger stuff so wait pls :) it's a slowburn so i have a reason


	4. grammar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is really weird and kinda a joke? i wrote most of this at night and my brain doesn’t operate at night so enjoy? warning there’s gwody (gwenxcody) but for a reason noco is still endgame. all will make sense in a chapter or two

We cross the moderately crowded courtyard and headed to a flight of stairs. I lazily followed Izzy up the three floors and entered the classroom. Izzy bounced to the teacher's desk where a stylish young adult sat, rapidly typing.

“Mr. Tommm! This is the new student, my bestie Cody!” I give him a weak smile.

“Oh! Hello, I’m Mr. Tom, I will be your english teacher!” he covers his mouth and in a hushed tone said, “Good thing you don’t have Miss Jen, she sucks.” And then proceeded to laughed at his own joke. 

He looks around the classroom before turning back to us, “Okay you will sit umm.. back near the white board and behind Tyler. Tyler raise your hand please.”

A guy in a full red tracksuit near the other side of the classroom looks up and waves to us. He looks so cool, I could never pull off a monochromatic outfit. Only the greats can, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, that guy and my mom can pull that off. 

Izzy gives Mr. Tom some pleading eyes but he’s not affected. She huffs off to her spot a few rows down from me. Man, I know how much she wanted to sit next to me.

I walk up to red dude, he’s writing on the wall? I tap his shoulder and ask, “Hey, where do I sit?” And before you call me dumb and tell me Mr. Tom just told you, he said, and I quote, ‘behind Tyler.’ The only thing is that there were two empty seats behind him so logically it could of been either. Ha I’m not stupid.

“Umm that one,” point to the one right behind him. I glance at whatever his drawing, it’s a girl? I think. It’s wildly misshapen but I can tell whatever it is, it has boobs. 

“Your girlfriend?” I decided to ask. 

He looks back confused until the word finally reached his brain, “Ha ha, yeah. It’s my girl Linds!”

“She looks hot.” While it’s hard to tell what it is, I can ensure it’s hot.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He looked at me with fire in his eyes. Yikes, I pissed him off.

“Nothing, nothing! I promise! I just meant that you’re lucky to have her!” I quickly explained. Good thing I did, he seems to not care anymore.

“I know right, sometimes I wonder how I got the hottest girl in the school. But I’m not complaining. Tyler, you are?”

“Cody.”

A few minutes into class a girl shows up at the door, disrupting whatever Mr. Tom was saying. I forgot because oh my goD SHE’S SO HOT! It’s like the goddesses of punk, badassness and being hot came down from heaven and I’m now looking at her. Wowie.

She hands the teacher a note. He looks unimpressed and huffs out, “Okay. Go take you seat.” Looks like my life just got much more interesting, she’s sitting next to me. Score!

I watch my (soon to be) big titty goth gf sat in the desk next to me. I could not keep my eyes off her, she’s so hot! I could only imagine the cute dates we would go on and how adorable our children would be and, of course, other fun things couples do.

“Cody.” I thoughts feel so real it’s like I can hear her talking to me.

“Cody!”

“Huh, what! Oh Tyler.. Sorry I must have spaced out. Heh.”

“Uh huh, “spaced out” more like checking out Gw-“

I quickly elbow him, “Shh you idiot, I don’t want her to know I like her.”

“Too bad she’s g-“ And Tyler got interrupted again, this time by the teacher handing him some worksheets.

Mr. Tom headed to his desk while explaining, “Okay just finished that packet with a partner and your done for the day. Once you finish do whatever as long as it doesn’t disrupt my work. Thanks.”

Me and Tyler look at each other, thank god, and we stare at the packet. I was too busy gawking at Hot Girl (TM) over there to listen. And Tyler was too entranced by doodle Lindsay to hear anything either.

“I’ll ask the girls,” he stated as he turned to my future gf uwu and some girl that sat in front of her. Oh maybe I’ll learn her name.

“Hey Ella,” huh, I don’t really see her as a Ella, “What are we doing?”

“Sir Tyler, we’re learning about gerunds and types of verbs! Trilling is it not!” the way too happy girl, aka not my goth babe :(, exclaimed. Okay so I still don’t know her name but whateves. I’ll just ask Tyler later. Jk I forgot.

We had almost finished the packet but Tyler’s pen broke and ink spilled all over him. It was bad dude, like his hand was dark blue. Rip track suit, it will never recover. 

After a quick bathroom break to try and get the ink off Izzy finish her work she joined me, Ella and Tyler. Apparently, Tyler and Ella often play pictionary whenever they have free time. We tried to arm wrestle each other. Ella was cheering us on, Izzy may have won to both of us, life was great. If only goth girl stayed, she went to hangout with some friends across the room. Sad boy hours, am I right?

Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for my next class. It’s 5th hour so time to go to art, luckily it’s like two classes down. I’m early, there’s only one other person inside. I go up to the teacher’s desk where a middle age woman with large blonde hair sat. “Hi, Ma’am I’m Cody and I’m new, where should I sit?”

The woman looked up and flashed me one of the brightest smiles I’ve ever seen, “Oh hello! I’m Mrs. Kelly. There should be a seat on the table all the way to the left! No worries we haven’t started anything yet, today is just a study period.”

“Thanks” I head to the table and set my stuff down. Each table had weird sculptures and figures in the middle, mine had 2 dogs playing chess, an egg? and some flowers. Nice.

Others came in, this nice looking guy sat next to me. He was holding a ukulele and wore a green shirt with a handprint. “Hey dude, Trent. You new, I haven’t seen you before?”

“Heh, yeah. I’m Cody. You play the ukulele?”

He places the instrument on the table and responds, “Yeah but I focus more on my guitar. I brought it so I can paint on it or something.”

“Woah sick, know what your gonna do?”

“Nah but I’ll think of something.”

“Oh maybe you can do cam-” My thought was interrupted by the hot girl entering the class. She was walking with some punk dude, ew I hope they’re not dating. That would ruin my 12 step plan to make her my gf. 

“You like Gwen?”

“Safefsab iS THAt her nAmE?”

“Yeah.”

Gwen. Her name suits her so well, I guess having a crush on Gwen from Merlin meant something. But dequiltent boy could still be her boyfriend, “Hey Trent is she dating that boy with the green hair?” 

“Nah, they’re just friends.” Nice, I still have a chance.

“Hey buttface.” A ginger with poor hygiene skills sat at the table. Trent looked annoyed, “Cody, this is Scott.”

I waved and he just looked back into his backpack, retrieving a wood block. He started carving it with a pocket knife, are those even allow?

Despite Scott, art was nice. A girl named Beth joined us at the table,she seems nice but we didn’t talk much. Me and Trent painted the back of his ukulele and I got to hear him play, and danggg he is good. The bell rang and I’m off to my next class, science.


End file.
